Thirdwheel
by miyanne's
Summary: Hai, namaku Kayano Kaede. Dan aku akan menceritakan padamu tentang peranku sebagai orang ketiga dari hubungan berwarna merah dan biru ini. / Drabble / [KaruNagi]


**Thirdwheel**

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by Yuusei Matsui, fanfiction by Miyanne's

 **Warning :** Shounen-ai

 **Pairing :** KaruNagi (main), slight otp lainnya

Sudut pandang dari Kayano Kaede.

Drabble yang agak panjang (?)

Bahasanya acak-acakan. OOC banget.

Harap maklumi kalau cheesy karena ini fanfiction kedua Miyane 8'D (yay)

* * *

 **Chapter One [Prolog]**

* * *

Namaku Kayano Kaede.

Kalian sudah kenal padaku, kan?

Aku tak perlu susah-susah memperkenalkan diri sebagai gadis biasa dengan rambut berwarna sama seperti daun-daun di pepohonan, mata dengan warna yang serupa seperti madu yang manis, dan dada dengan kerataan yang sama seperti papan penggilasan.

Oh, tunggu. Aku malah melakukannya.

Yah, pokoknya aku adalah seorang murid di kelas 3-E SMP Kunugigaoka. Bersama dua teman baikku, aku menjalani hari-hari di sekolah sebagai trio yang asyik. Tapi kadang, gak selalu asyik juga sih.

Kenapa? Soalnya aku kedapatan peran jadi orang ketiga.

Bisa kalian tebak siapa dua sahabatku itu? Akan kuberikan petunjuk. Yang pertama adalah si shota dengan twintail biru lembut, sedangkan satunya si iblis merah dari neraka jahanam.

Tau, kan? Pasti tau, lah.

Yap, jawaban kalian benar sekali.

Shiota Nagisa dan Akabane Karma.

* * *

Serius, kok. Aku _nggak_ cemburu. Sumpah..

YA, CEMBURU SIH ENGGAK, KOK. TAPI NYESEK IYA.

Demi apapun, kalian mesti tau rasanya jadi jomblo, terus setiap hari harus _ngeliatin_ dua temen baik kalian malah pamer adegan mesra didepan kalian. Setiap hari. Gimana kornea seorang Kayano Kaede nggak pegel, coba.

Kalau boleh jujur, aku serius kok soal 'aku nggak cemburu'. Ya, soalnya aku nggak naruh rasa ke Nagisa ataupun Karma— hatiku hanya untuk puding, terimakasih.

Tapi nyeseknya juga nyata. Jadi orang ketiga itu berasa kamu cuma jadi nyamuk.

Walaupun kedua cowok itu tetap menjaga persahabatan kami, ada aja kejadian-kejadian _gak ngenakin_ dalam kurung buat aku.

Dan aku disini, Kayano Kaede mau curhat rasanya jadi peran tersier dalam hubungan belok mereka. Dengerin ya.

* * *

" **Ehem,"**

Aku berdeham sengaja, membuat mereka terkejut, sontak menatap ke arahku.

Yang buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan dan memasang muka datar.

Sepertinya tingkahku berhasil menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"A-aah, uhuk uhuk uhuk, e-ehem. Maaf, maaf, sepertinya aku sedang sakit batuk, nih." gumamku sambil melambai-lambaikan tanganku kecil di udara.

"Nah, silahkan lanjut. Lanjutkan saja, aku tidak apa-apa, kok." ringisku, menyambar pensil mekanik milik Nagisa diatas meja dan mengoret asal diatas kertas untuk _stay calm._

Nagisa dan Karma bengong melihat ulahku, sebelum aku dapat menangkap dengan jelas raut muka menahan tawa di wajah mereka berdua.

Sedetik kemudian, mereka ngakak meski pipi keduanya dipenuhi rona merah.

Aku hanya memutar mata, mengingat kejadian sebelum ini.

* * *

Ya, sebelum ini harusnya sangatlah normal. Kami bertiga memutuskan untuk mengerjakan tugas Matematika bersama, dan tentu saja Karma yang selesai duluan─ dia kan memang jagonya. Ketika dia menutup buku tugas dan meletakkan penanya dengan malas, aku dan Nagisa mencibir.

Lalu semuanya bermula saat dia mulai mengganggu Nagisa yang masih berkutat dengan rumus-rumus hitungan.

"Nagisa, kau belum selesai?"

Karma memainkan kuncir Nagisa, mengangkatnya keatas, memutarnya, lalu membiarkannya jatuh kembali kebawah.

Yang ditanya hanya diam, masih dengan konsentrasi penuh pada soal dihadapannya.

Tapi Karma juga terus menggoda Nagisa.

"Nagisa, kok lama sekali?"

Pipi Nagisa dicolek Karma, membuat wajahnya mengerut kesal meski tetap terlihat menggemaskan.

Aku berusaha tetap fokus tanpa memedulikan mereka berdua.

Melihat Nagisa yang tetap mengacuhkan Karma, iblis itu tak bisa sabar lagi.

Bruk!

"Nagisaaa, cepetan!"

Gebrukan tiba-tiba di meja Nagisa itu membuyarkan pikirannya yang hampir menemukan jawaban di otaknya. Lalu alih-alih jawaban yang muncul, justru perempatan yang muncul di pelipisnya.

"Aah, Karma! Jangan gitu!"

Mata keemasan itu terbelalak, begitu pandangan mereka bertemu untuk beberapa detik.

Aku nahan napas dibalik buku aljabar. Ya Gusti, tabahkanlah Kayano Kaede.

Melihat cowoknya yang kesal, Karma buru-buru mendekat sebelum Nagisa ngambek beneran. Digenggamnya tangan Nagisa.

"Nagisa, sini aku bantu─"

"Nggak perlu!"

Sekali lagi Karma tersentak, giliran aku yang nahan ketawa dengan menenggelamkan muka ke halaman kertas berisi cetakan angka-angka.

 _Mampus, dasar setan_. _Kena karma sendiri, kan._

Karma menyadari aku yang terkikik pelan.

"Hee, Nagisa,"

Suaranya terdengar serius, meski tak bisa menutupi keisengan yang tersirat didalam nada ucapannya.

Aku melirik dari sudut mata, tetap memegang erat buku tebal untuk menutupi muka.

Kemudian aku menyesal sudah mengintip, karena aku melihat Karma dan Nagisa sudah hampir berciuman.

" _I'm sorry, baby,_ "

Kalau aku bukan tipe gadis yang cukup penyabar seperti Kataoka Megu atau Okano Hinata, pasti aku sudah membanting buku ini. Jelmaan setan macam Karma kalau mengucapkan gombal seperti itu mau nggak mau aku harus ngaku, bahwa hal itu bisa membuatku merinding juga.

Tapi juga membuatku ingin muntah sambil ketawa sampai sakit pinggang. Oke, ini gak jelas.

Sebelum ciuman mereka bertambah panas, aku memutuskan untuk berdeham.

Ya, serius deh. Takutnya mereka lupa kalau ada aku disini, lalu keterusan ngelanjutin adegan diatas delapan belas tahun itu. Akunya nanti merana serasa seperti di neraka.

Terus, ini tugasnya juga ga bakalan selesai kalo gitu mah.

* * *

Ini belum seberapa. Masih banyak lagi pengalaman-pengalaman yang membuatku merasa ingin nyebur ke lautan garam.

Sekian ya, Kayano mau makan puding dulu.

See ya! Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya.

* * *

 **Note.**

Miyanne's here!

Thanks for reading! Ini rencananya bakal ada banyak chapter, ditunggu saja ya hehe

Mau lanjut nggak nih? Ahaha ini sebenernya ide absurd pas ngurusin MOS kemarin,  
tapi baru kesampean nulis fanfic sekarang karena urusan tugas... /cry

Bakal diusahain update setiap minggu! Tapi harinya gak nentu, itupun kalo bisa... /yha

Reviews will make me more zing! :DD bebas kritik saran yaa


End file.
